The Blessed
by LoSt KiTtEn Of ThE JuNgLe
Summary: Silverkit isn't quite your ordinary kit. She has a gift from StarClan. When she is exiled because of it she must learn to survive on her own. A prophecy arises, announcing her group of ragtag cats must save the Clans who exiled them...or leave them to suffer to this fate. OC story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or make any money off of this. This is just for fun. All rights to Erin Hunter and the Hunter Family.

Chapter one

Peachfur sits, licking her kits' fur clear of blood. There is three- one with silver fur and black ocelot spots, the runt by at least three tooth-lengths; one with a pure white coat, middle sized; the other a tan color with tan ocelot spots and one black ear, the largest. The grey one is female, the tan one is male, and the white one a female.

Birchclaw, a tan tom cat, stumbles in and stares at Peachfur. Although he is not the kit's father, he is Peachfur's father. Their father is an ocicat hybrid named Spot, who lives just beyond TwolegPlace and hunts near Thunderclan.

"What genders are they?" Birchclaw meows in a scratchy tone. The large tom flicks his tail at the three kits.

Peachfur glares at him, hissing, "Male and two females. The grey one is Silverkit, the white one is Owlkit, and the tan one is-"

"I will name him. He is Cougarkit." Silverkit meows at her mother, wanting milk. Peachfur guides Silverkit to her stomach. Cougarkit crawls to Peachfur and bats her swollen belly with one tiny paw. "See? He will be a great warrior." Birchclaw pads out if the nursery, tail held high.

"What will I do with him?" Silverkit meows in response to her mother. Cougarkit sits, dumbfounded. Peachfur nudges Owlkit with her tail, but Owlkit doesn't move. Silverkit has stopped suckling and is sleeping near Owlkit, but Peachfur's tail has woken her. Silverkit meows in Owlkit's ear, but still Owlkit doen't respond.

"Windstripe! My kit! Help!" Windstripe appears at her side, shaking his head sadly. "She was born dead, Peachfur. I'm sorry."

* * *

"You won't beat me this time, Silverkit!" Cougarkit yells at me. "I'll give you a head start! Remember, all the way around Thunderclan camp and back here!" I yell.

Cougarkit takes off, claws pounding the ground. 1..2..3.. I speed after him. He's already panting heavily, what a fool! I sniff the air as I fly past him. He yowls and almost hits Nightpaw, who is leaving with the camp medicine cat, Windstripe. I duck under Nightpaw's stomach and race on.

I stop on a dime at the camp entrance, not even panting. Cougarkit arrives a short time later, panting heavily.

"Silverkit! Cougarkit! I've got two juicy voles for you!" Peachfur calls. I gag, voles are not my favorite. Cougarkit tears off towards the nursery, not panting anymore! I reluctantly follow.

"Hey! RUNT!" I snap my head up. Even though I technically am not the runt anymore, I don't take 'runt' lightly.

Boulderkit, Mountainkit, and Pinekit jeer at me. "Ah, my favorite tormentors. Back for some more?" I ask. Last time I...attempted to attack them and failed. Horribly. But that was a moon ago, I'm larger and stronger now. Right?

"No, we're not, runt." Boulderkit, who leads his 'posse,' meows. I grimace. They laugh at me. "Do we make you uncomfortable, Runtkit?" I grind my teeth but hold my tongue, sitting down on the grass. Boulderkit lunges at me.

Dogding, I scratch his side with my needle-like kitten claws. Mountainkit jumps at me, with Pinekit following suit. They corner me.

"Gotcha now." Mountainkit sneers. Pinekit leaps on my back and digs his claws into my side. I hear a cat approaching around the corner. "Mountainkit, Pinekit, let's go." orders Boulderkit. After they retreat, I lick the tiny holes in my back. Nothing is serious, but Peachfur still might notice. I make my way to the nursery.

That was the day the badger broke into the camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Siiiillverkiiiit.." Cougarkit nudges my side, hard. "Whaaaaaaaaaat!" I meow back. "Oh, nothing. Nothing important...except apprenticeship!" I leap up.

"Oh yeah!" We were going to be the first apprentices out of the nursery! "Patchfur!" he calls to our foster mother. She rolls over to face me and Cougarkit pounces on her. "RAWR! I'm going to be an apprentice!" He brags.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock." calls Jadestar. Excitement courses though my tiny body. "Cougarkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cougarpaw. Your mentor will be Rosefur. I hope Rosefur will pass down all she knows on to you.

"Rosefur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Thornclaw, and you have shown yourself to be strong and brave. You will be the mentor of Cougarpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Cougarpaw."

Cougarpaw and bright reddish Rosefur step forward. They sit. Jadestar continues. "Silverkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed." she smiles at me. Jadestar has always been nice to me. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Ashstorm. I hope Ashstorm will pass down all he knows on to you.

"Ashstorm, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Thundertail, and you have shown yourself to be strong and brave. You will be the mentor of Silverpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Silverpaw." I step forward, and see Ashstorm's sleek black-grey pelt quiver with happiness. We touch noses, but I basically headbutt him I'm shaking so badly."Cougarpaw! Silverpaw! Cougarpaw! Silverpaw!" Thunderclan greets us.

It is already moonhigh, so I head to the apprentice den. A snort greets me from the only other apprentice besides Cougarpaw. "Hi. You woke me.. I'm Webpaw. Goodnight." He promptly lies back down and falls in a deep sleep. I lie down on the ground, since I haven't made a nest.

I dream of a misty plain, with brilliant stars and a thick fog. Three cats suddenly appear in front of me. Appear, not walk. They are translucent, and have stars on their pelt. Am I in Starclan? All three misty cats speak at once, without moving their lips. They mumble unclearly, yet they seem scared. I catch a few words.

A prophecy!

But.. I'm no medicine cat! "Who are you?" I ask the cats.

"No one of importance. Wake up."

I stare confused. "But-" Just then I wake up.

I feel something on my back. Two somethings. Probably just Webpaw and Cougarpaw, goofing off. I ruffle my shoulders, attempting to knock them off. Instead I feel the release of weight on my shoulders, but suddenly feel off balanced. I open my eyes and look over my shoulder.

Two grey, downy wings, feathers tipped at the end with black, extend from my back. I have...wings?


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: I have received a wonderful review to help me write better. Thank you, I hope I have improved.

Chapter Three

No. No no no no no no no. This could NOT be happening! What will Thunderclan think of me?! I look through the apprentice den at the light sky. Good. Maybe I could reach Jadestar's den before the other cats wake? I sprint out, or rather, try to, since my...wings... make me lopsided and off balance. One is sticking out completely. Finally I reach the lichen strips of the leader den.

"Jadestar." I mew. "Jadestar!"I mew, more urgently, as I pad toward her nest and nudge her side. "Who is- oh. Silverpaw. What's the matter?" She was so asleep she didn't notice my wings. "I-well, ummm.." She flicked her tail to hurry me. "Starclanvisitedmeinadream." I burst out. "Slow down. I heard something about Starclan?" I take a deep breath. Prey scent fills my mouth from somewhere near the camp. "Last night, Starclan visited me in a dream...and gave me a prophecy." Jadestar gasped. "But you aren't a medicine cat! Can you remember what it said?" I slowly shake my head. "They were mumbling, but I heard 'saviors,' 'disease,' and 'death.' But... Jadestar, they did something to me." She seemed more awake now, but was facing away from me still. "What?" I breath in and spread my grey wings across the den entrance, blocking the sunlight. "Wings." I whisper. Jadestar's eyes fly open and stare at me. "Oh..my..Starclan.." She mutters. "They're..beautiful." She stands in complete awe. I flap my wings a bit and watch as my front paws lift a few claw lengths off the ground. "Eep!" I yelp and fall back. Jadestar pads closer to me and licks my ears, purring comfortably. "What will the clan think of me, Jadestar?" She drapes her long tail over my back and meows,"I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jadestar doesn't look very sure as she says, "They will accept you. You're part of the clan, Silverpaw." She nudges me out of her den. Many cats have woken and are bustling about. A few stop and look up, drawing unwanted attention to Jadestar and I. I draw in my wings and shrink back. A loud mumbling and even hisses and growls come from below.

"QUIET!" Jadestar hisses, to end all the murmurs from below. "Windstripe, I need to speak with you and Silverpaw. The rest of you, you have jobs to do!" Jadestar turned with a flick of her tail. Windstripe followed her into her den and I nervously pad towards them.

Jadestar is in front of Windstripe as I plop next to them.

"Windstripe, have you been told of any new prophecies lately? As in, last night?" Windstripe glances at me, my wings specifically, and shook his head. "Why?" Jadestar sighed. "Silverpaw has.. She- she was visited by Starclan. And they gave her wings."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Windstripe remains calm. He seems astonished but finally moves up to me and nuzzles my head. "May I see them?" I nod and spread my wings. "Beautiful." He mumbles and stares at my wings. "Umm... The Clan sounds pretty scared..." I mutter. Jadestar glances toward the entrance of the leader den. "They sure do, Silverpaw." She agrees absentmindedly. I pull back my wings as I begin to teeter. "Ah!" My yelp can can probably be heard from Twolegplace on! Jadestar makes her way carefully to the rest of Thunderclan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock!" She calls. Cats assemble below her. I make a move to join them but am stopped by Foxtail's, the deputy, firm paw. I look at his face and nod before stepping away and sitting a tail-length away from Jadestar. "It has come to my attention that an apprentice was visited by Starclan! This young cat was granted-" she was cut off by one tom in the crowd,"Silverpaw has wings!"-"yes, she does. As I was saying, Starclan gave her the power of flight. I am undecided on what shall happen now, but she will stay with this clan. She could be of importance. You are dismissed."

The crowd began hissing and meowing their opinions all at once as Jadestar hissed loudly,"QUIET! One at a time! What is the problem, Falconrip?" She calls as the grey-brown warrior stood. "Well, um, many cats disagree with you, um, they think she shouldn't be allowed in our camp, um, because she might get in the way.." Jadestar snorts as my right wing becomes outstretched a bit, off balancing me, so I fall with a thunk on the hard rock.

"See? She is tripping all over the place. Think of how she might hunt! She won't, because all of the prey will be scared off! Just an extra mouth to feed. And a runty one at that!" A different tom adds.

"She is not a runt. Just...smaller than everyone else. And actually, mouse-brain, I do believe you were the smallest of your litter? I will not do anything about her unless she does something terrible. She will train normally...-" she takes in a breath,"but as a medicine cat apprentice. DISMISSED!"a collective gasp fills the air. The crowd reluctantly obeys her order and goes on to their duties. I stand shell shocked on the Highrock, medicine cat?!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Silverpaw! Bring me some raspberry leaves! And a fairly thick stick!" Windstripe yowls from his position next to Goldstripe, a beautiful yellow she cat, who is currently kitting. I dash out of the den and into the forest surrounding Thunderclan. I spot a fat stick under an oak tree and snatch it up.

When I reach the camp again, Goldstripe's yowls of pain are echoing throughout the camp. I run into the medicine cat den with my stick and drop it by Windstripe, who nudges it towards the kitting she cat. "Bite this when the pain is too much."

Goldstripe bites down hard.

"Silverpaw! GET THOSE RASPBERRY LEAVES!" I nod and run to the back area. I find the rough, oval leaves tucked away under some moss. Grabbing three, I dart back to Windstripe.

"Here. Chew these up." Goldstripe chomps down hard on the stick before releasing it and chewing up the raspberry leaves. "Windstripe! I can see a kit!" I exclaim.

Windstripe moves calmly to the Goldstripe's rear and checks. "Push, Goldstripe, it's almost out." Goldstripe responds by breaking the stick into thirds and the kit responds by breathing it's first breath out of its mother. "It's a tom." I gaze at the bright orange tom. He must have taken from his anonymous father.

A loud yowl breaks me from my thoughts.

"Push, Goldstripe!" This continues until the last kit, her third. Goldstripe stares lovingly up at me, before uttering the words,"Silverpaw.. Name my kits. Goodbye. Tell them I love them every day, though." At the end she was nearly whispering. There is birth blood everywhere and three kits mewling for milk. Two orange, one silver, like Goldstripe's father. "Windstripe. Is this much blood normal?" Windstripe looks at his paws. "No. It's not. And there was no herbs to save her." Confused, I tilt my head. "What do you mean?" I nudge Goldstripe.

"She's dead. Goldstripe is dead." Windstripe whispers.

"No. It's my fault isn't it? I didn't get enough leaves, right, maybe another stick or some poppy se-" Windstripe cuts me off. "No. It's my fault." He stalks off. Remembering Goldstripe's last words, I mew,"She told me to name her kits. Should I..?" He nods, tears in his (and my) eyes as he goes to tell Jadestar. I look at the first orange tom. "You'll be..Goldkit. Like your mom." The next orange kit, a she cat with a white tip on her tail, is curled next to Goldkit. She is the smallest. "You'll be Oakkit, because your pelt reminds me of leaf-fall's gold oak leaves." The last kit, the second largest, has one orange ear a black forepaw. The rest of her body is silver. "You will be...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

My paws swiftly smack the ground as I run far from the Riverclan camp. I can smell my escort into exile following me.

"Oof!"

I look down to see I tripped over my own low-hanging wing. It had been injured in the same border skirmish with a WindClan patrol that the blame of a murder had been pinned on me.

"Get a move on, Dawnpaw!" Acornpelt calls. Rather rudely too. He probably thinks I'm inferior because of this 'curse' from Starclan.

I leap to my feet and begin sprinting again. I can't smell nor hear Acornpelt now. I lie down on the soft grass and survey my surroundings. Wrapping my wings around my body, I note that a Twoleg nest is nearby, and that a small Thunderpath is a few foxlenghts away. The full moon is rising and my clan should be heading to the Fourtrees around now. Shutting my eyes, I drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I take a deep breath. "You will be Echokit. A simple echo of your mother." Echokit moves her tiny head to me and mewls. Then, Goldkit and Oakkit mew and crawl to Echokit. They all begin to mew randomly and loudly. "Windstripe, I think they want to suckle. What do I do?" Windstripe pokes his head through the door and meows, "Maybe Mossflower can suckle them. She recently had her kits, right. I'll go ask her."

I nod and lie down on the soft ground, curling my tail around my body as the kits snuggle into my forepaws. Wrapping my wings around them, they purr together and knead the ground happily.

I must have dozed off because when I wake, Windstripe is hanging over me, nudging my right wing.

"Hey, Silverpaw, Mossflower came in earlier to pick up the kits. She saw you with them, asleep, and thought she'd come back later. Get up." I reluctantly step away from the sleeping kits as Mossflower's dark brown calico coat enters the den. She grabs Goldkit in her jaws and Windstripe grabs Oakkit. I happily pick up Echokit, she stirs slightly and mews, waking the other kits.

In the nursery, Mossflower was suckling each kit. Her two kits, Leafkit and Sunkit, suckled beside Goldenflower's kits. They look so peaceful. Windstripe beckons me with his tail to head out. We return to the medicine den.

Laying in my nest, I stare through a single hole in the den. A tiny star from Silverpelt flickers down at me. I send a silent prayer to Starclan, asking for peace on our clans and plentiful prey, the usual prayers for a medicine cat.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"ATTACK!" An unfamiliar yowl jolts me awake. "Windstripe! What's th-" I'm cut off by a loud, angry hiss from outside. "WINDSTRIPE!" I yowl, scared. "Silverpaw! Stay here! Some rogues are attacking!" I can smell the crowfood now, and blood.

Windstripe suddenly rams into the wall next to me. He's bleeding heavily, and a rogue cat with many scars prowls in next to him. "Who...are you!?" I yowl, hissing and spitting. I leap up and unsheath my claws. The rogue cat pays no attention to me and instead attacks Windstripe.

The rogue pins him down, scratching up his stomach until he's on the brink of death. Then I attack.

I lunge at the rogue, knocking him off Windstripe and onto the ground. I note how thin he was. The rogue cat goes limp under me. Releasing my weight, I bounce over to my nest. As expected, the rogue leaps up and snarls. He pounces on me, digging his claws into my sides. Apparently he hasn't noticed my wings.

I smirk, knowing that I had secretly trained my wings behind Windstripe's back. I unfurl them, weaseling both under the cat's body and pushing up, hard. He flys off me. I stand up, blood everywhere. The rogue tom seems dazed. I pounce upon him, sinking my claws into his shoulders. I bare my teeth and hiss coldly. My wings sneak under his back, preparing for an attack.

I push with my hind legs while pulling with my front and twisting his sides with my wings. The resounding CRACK sickens me, but he broke the Code!

The cat isn't dead, simply paralyzed from the hip down. He stares in shock. "I-I-I'm sorry." He croaks. "If you're going to be sorry after the deed, don't commit it!" I spit back. He shuts his eyes.

"Windstripe? Are you ok?" My tone becomes sweeter. Windstripe doesn't answer. "Windstripe..?" No answer. "Please? Windstripe!" His tail flicks before settling and not moving again. "Windstripe..?"

My eyes tear up and I cry uncontrollably. Windstripe is..dead. I say it over and over in my mind.

The battle is over and the rogues have lost. The tom who attacked my mentor is now a prisoner, and being questioned by Jadestar. I treat each cat individually. Although I am coasting off my own memories, everyone is treated and sent to their dens. Luckily I am nearly unharmed.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock." Jadestar calls. I dart through the den and into the crowd of people.

"As you all know, we were attacked and it's time to asses the damage. Please speak one at a time."

I mew, "Windstripe was attacked by a rogue. H-he died shortly afterward..." Jadestar nods as Cougarpaw speaks up. "Webpaw was killed in the battle. He hunts with Starclan now." Cougarpaw lies next to a tabby who sobs heavily. She must be Webpaw's mother. They bear resemblance.

One by one each cat speaks their share before laying on the earth. Eventually Jadestar speaks her share. "Many have died. But through this, we shall prevail. As you may know, tomorrow is the Gathering. Those called, stand. Geckofoot, Ashstorm, Iceeye, Duskpelt, Sandfur, Mapletail, you will stand guard over our camp in case the rogues attack. The rest of you, please go to your dens and rest, as we will leave at sunrise. Wait- I must say. Silverpaw, since Windstripe has passed on, you will be adopting his duties. Dismissed." She glumly meows on the Highrock.

I pad to the medicine cat den, lie in my nest, only to realize that it's soaked in blood- mine and Windstripe's. I drag it out of camp and pad into the apprentice den.

"Cougarpaw? C-can I sleep in your nest? Mine has blood in it." Cougarpaw nods solemnly and scoots over. I lie in his den and snuggle into his fur, asleep in minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

When I wake up, it isn't even sunrise yet. The stars shine brightly in the deep blue sky, twinkling down at me. I sigh and wander off to the medicine den.

Strolling into the storage, I realize I'm low on marigold and elder's bark. Stretching my forelegs, I pad out of camp and into the forest. Memories with Windstripe flood my mind, causing my eyes to tear up. I quickly gather marigold and stumble towards a creek. I guess I'll gather some spearmint. I open my small mouth and let the scents flow in. Quickly detecting spearmint, I begin walking silently in its direction.

The spearmint grows from a crack between two rocks, laying between Riverclan's trademark fast-flowing river. Suddenly I smell something odd. It's probably just dawn patrol.

But then a twig cracks and a quiet 'oof' sounds from behind me. I whip my head around, my wings unfolding and making my body look larger. "Who's there!" I hiss.

"It's me.. Echokit. I'm sorry I followed you, I just..saw you leave and thought I could learn something, I'll leave, please don't tell Mossflower!"

I begin to purr at her. "Woah, calm down, Echokit. You're fine!" I pad next to her and lick her softly between her ears. "Actually, want to help me gather some herbs?" She nods eagerly and stands. "Ok. Follow me!" I dash off towards a different patch of spearmint, the other one was in Riverclan territory and too hard for Echokit.

"Hey! Wait for me!" She mews from behind. I pull in my wings and skip to a halt. Echokit is nowhere to be seen. "Hey! Echokit! Where'd you go?" I frantically spin my head about, searching.

"Right here! I found some...stuff?" I twist backwards and see her rolling in spearmint. "That's spearmint, Echokit. Smells nice, huh?" I meow. She flips into a sitting position and purrs contentedly. "Come on, roll with me!" I roll my eyes and lay in the fairly large patch. "What's this used for?" I perk my ears up and answer quietly, "Well...when a cat dies, they smell like death. You run spearmint on them so they can be buried looking and smelling their best."

"Oh..." She twitches her ears at me before rolling in the spearmint some more. I laugh and join her.

In the end we both smell like spearmint and I remember Echokit needs to be home. "Oh, Echokit, you gotta go! Come on, I'll come with you. Could you grab that marigold over there?" She nods and reluctantly pads over to the abandoned herb. I collect some spearmint and the elder's bark before shaking out my wings, because they had grass all over them.

"Hey, um, Silverpaw? Can-can I touch one?" I notice her staring in shock at my wings before laying down and extending a wing towards her. Echokit crouches over to it before batting it with a tiny paw.

She smiles and nips at it. Then she licks the bite and backs away.

Thinking she's done, I move to recoil my wing. Before I can, she runs up and pounces on my wing. "Fly me to camp! Fly me to camp!" I pull my head back and shake it. "No way! I might drop you!" She frowns and mews, "Well, at least could you fly a little without me?" I ponder over it before pulling her off and backing up. The though crosses my mind that I've never done this before. I push that away and sprint as fast as I can towards a tree. Right before I hit the trunk, I veer to the left and jump.

On instinct my wings extend and beat once, twice, three times before I break through the canopy of the forest. The wind rushes into my whiskers and ears, whips through my fur, and knocks my tail back and forth. I beat my wings and rise slightly. Gliding down, I realize I have absolutely no clue where I am. I twist in air, attempting to turn, only to begin an accidental nosedive towards the spearmint patch. Guess I wasn't really that far.

I try my hardest to pull out my wings but either the wind or momentum prevents them from extending. Maybe I need to be horizontal instead of diagonal? I try pushing my body in such until I can finally pull my wings out. I glide, barely two tail-lengths above the ground. Finally I slow down. Maybe I just...put my legs down? I try and the ground flies up above me. Behind me sits a dumbfounded Echokit. I ruffle my fur and fold my wings. "Let's get back to camp, eh?" I grab my herbs and begin to walk.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Around sun-high we begin walking. I join in near the back close to Cougarpaw.

"Silverpaw? Where are you?" Jadestar calls me and I run up to the front. "Right here, Jadestar." She slows down for me and puts her tail on me.

"At the Gathering, meet the other medicine cats. Tell them about your visit with StarClan. And if the other Clans make fun of you, ignore them. Also, at the half-moon, the medicine cat apprentices are going to the Moonpool. I'd like you to join them. I will ask the other clans to guide you there so you aren't alone." With that we enter Fourtrees.

I do as told and meet up with the other medicine cats. I speak to them about StarClan and the unheard prophecy. They seem unfazed. "And where is Windstripe?" asks the orange ShadowClan medicine cat. I explain the battle hurriedly before Jadestar begins the Gathering.

"Thornstar, would you like to begin?" she asks the ShadowClan leader kindly. "Gladly. We have two new apprentices, Redpaw and Plushpaw. Brackenfur had her litter- two toms. They are unnamed since they were born the moment before we left. No attacks have been reported."

Shinestar, the WindClan leader, says nothing new has happened in her camp, besides prey becoming plentiful. Cloudstar begins RiverClan's report. "We have sighted a fox in our territory but it has not attacked. It appears to have two kits with it and is extremely hostile. We have a new kit- Frostkit. We've also exiled a cat, Dawnpaw, due to a horrendous murder he tried to cover up with a border skirmish. Acornpelt reports that he has been chased off. Nothing else has happened." Jadestar steps up.

"A band of rogues attacked our camp. Many cats were killed and our medicine cat, Windstripe was gravely injured and is hunting with Starclan now.

But from bad comes good. We also have six new kits, which are Goldkit, Oakkit, and Echokit; from Goldenflower, who died during kitting; and Snowkit, Firekit, and Rockkit, from Mossflower.

Our medicine cat, Windstripe, was killed in said battle. As he leaves a clan without him, his mentor Silverpaw must go to the Moonpool. We ask that she may be transferred by a Riverclan patrol. That is all."

Cloudstar nods and announces, "Tinypaw and Leafheart, you may escort her."

Jadestar leaps off the the Great Rock and pads away to the ThunderClan cats. The other leaders follow, although Cloudstar stays and stares into my eyes. He has the gaze of a warrior, sizing up their enemy before a battle. A shudder goes along my spine.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I wake up early to Cougarpaw's one black ear twitching in my face. "So you're awake, sister! It's the day, you get crowned a medicine cat!" He announces unenthusiastically. I shake my head and stretch my back, unfurling my silver wings.

Each one is about two foxlengths across and each feather is tipped with black, the slightly clear bone filtering the light.

"Come oon." He turns away and heads out the den. I stand and follow, dazed at the sudden light. Cougarpaw pads out of the camp and into the forest. We walked and waked, until a scent hits my mouth. I crouch low, hissing softly. "Silverpaw, there's no time to pla-" I smack his muzzle before quietly muttering, "Rogues."

He obediently crouches low. "Only one or two, from the east." Suddenly a shecat pops out of the brush. In her jaws she carries a small thrush. Her white underbelly and paws softly pad the ground before stopping before us.

"Hello.. Could you tell me the way to Thunderclan? My name is Heather...fang. Heatherfang." She says calmly. A kittypet-like collar dangles around her neck, carrying a small purple rock that reflects the light.

"Uh, yeah, it's over th-" Cougarpaw smacks me on the ear and hisses quietly, "She could be leading a rogue party straight to camp!" Thinking it over, I shake my head and mew back, "If she was, she...well.." Heatherfang sits down on the forest dirt, her brown pelt looking like the tree bark.

I walk up, ignoring Cougarpaw's hisses. "Sure. What clan are you in?" She stands and licks her chest quickly. "Windclan, but my parents have died and I want to move to Thunderclan. The WindClan cats say you are very welcoming." I nod and think.

"Why aren't you scared?" Cougarpaw asks, his eyes looking her over.

"What do you mean? You are clearly an apprentice still and she is too. Or she's just tiny." She pauses before saying,"Not in a mean way, you are." I nod. I mean, I really am, she towers over me. "No, because of these." Cougarpaw nudges my wing and I obediently extend it.

Heatherfang gasps slightly before padding toward me. "Cool." She meows simply before sitting beside Cougarpaw. "So, could you take me to Thunderclan?" Cougarpaw sighs heavily and nods. "But first, we have to lead her to Riverclan. Just the border. Then I'll take you to Jadestar." He stands and begins walking. We all follow.

At the river I meet with Tinypaw and Leafheart and Cougarpaw takes Hetherfang back to the camp, his faint ocelot splotches making him nearly invisible in the brush. Mine aren't of much use considering I'm silver. "Let's go, whatsyourname." Tinypaw mews. I begin walking and notice Leafheart staring at my wings. I smirk inwardly and flutter over a rock that Tinypaw trips on.

When we reach Mothermouth, I wrinkle my nose in disgust. "It smells like death..." Leafheart cuffs me behind the ear, why is it always me who gets hit? Tinypaw and Leafheart step into the cave with me trailing slowly behind them.

The cave floor slopes downward and the air becomes musty and compressed. Finally the tunnel expands into a fairly large room with a pool of water in the middle. A hole in the ceiling shines down moonlight, the walk has turned sunlow to moonhigh. Leafheart and Tinypaw drink from the Moonpool before passing out, yet I'm still standing by the tunnel. The scent of death lingers in my nostrils, floating about like smoke in a hole.

'Go, drink from the pool.'

I leap up, that voice sounds like Windstripe! I flatten the fur along my spine, my blue eyes connecting with the pool again. I step toward it and drink.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I wake up in a misty plain, like when I got my wings. Tinypaw and Leafheart are up ahead a bit, along with three cats with stars in their pelt.

Two are very faded, but the third is nearly solid. I gasp.

"...Windstripe?!" I fling myself at him. Licking his shoulder and purring contentedly, I manage to mew, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He shakes his head and assures me, "You couldn't have. It was my time to die." He stares into my eyes sadly. "Go sit by Tinypaw." He instructs. I take a glance at the other two cats before sitting between Leafheart and Tinypaw. Leafheart begins speaking.

"Tinypaw, step forward."

She does.

"I, Leafheart, medicine cat of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons.

"Tinypaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Tinypaw meows proudly, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Tinypaw, from this moment you will be know as Tinyspot. StarClan honors your quick desicions, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of RiverClan."

Tinyspot nods thoughtfully and sits proudly beside Leafheart.

Windstripe steps froward to speak now.

"Silverpaw, step forward."

I do.

"I, Windstripe, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons.

"Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?

Tail quivering, I meow, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Silverpaw, from this moment you-"

Suddenly all three cats become rigid. They all lock eyes with me.

"Silver shall cover the blood,  
But death will rule.  
Stopped only by the joint powers,  
Of Storm, Shadow, and Pool. "

I step back. Windstripe flicks his tail. "I name you Silverstorm. Fulfill your destiny. Save them." My tail droops down and the tip flicks rapidly. Windstripe and the others slowly fade, leaving only me, until the Moonstone comes into view.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Leafheart and Tinyspot haven't spoken a word to me the whole trip back. Probably thinking about the prophecy.

When we reach the ThunderClan boundary, I part and decide to go find herbs. I climb a large tree and feel the wind rippling through my feathers.

Opening my wings slightly, the wind grabs me and I glide. The wind feels great in my fur and wings. I see the camp below and dive bomb a little ways away from the entrance.

I tuck my wings and spiral down.

"Eek!" I hear. I open my eyes and throw out my wings, stopping the fall and beating them to hover. "Echokit?" I meow. "Silverpaw?" I shake my head and mew, "Silverstorm." She purrs gently nod I land next to her. Walking to camp, we chat about random things, like how the clouds are puffy and the maple trees are leaking their sap when you claw them.

"Echokit! What did I tell you about leaving camp?!" Mossflower yowls from inside the camp. "I was doing something for Silver..storm! Silverstorm." Mossflower turns to me, a look of anger on her face. "You told her to leave camp?" I shake my head.

"No, it's a surprise, Silverstorm. You gotta go into your den." I roll my eyes at Echokit. Mossflower leaved, still angry. "Whatever." I purr back. I extend my wings a few times to shake out loose feathers and walk into my den.

My nest has been decorated with spearmint and the surrounding area had been cleaned of feathers and shredded fur, the herbs organized, and more herbs collected. "How'd you know what herbs are what?" I inquire slowly. "I listened to you and looked at them."

I purr and lick her between the ears. "Good job." I say.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

It has been about six moons since Goldstripe's litter had been born and ThunderClan has been gathered under the HighRock for their meeting.

Jadestar leaps up the Highrock.

"Goldkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Goldpaw. Your mentor will be Cougarclaw. I hope Cougarclaw will pass down all he knows on to you." When did Cougar...claw get his warrior name? Suddenly he's beside me, meowing, "My ceremony was during yours. I forgot to tell you."

"Oakkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Oakpaw. Your mentor will be Ashstorm. I hope Ashstorm will pass down all he knows on to you." Ashstorm. My old mentor.

"Ashstorm, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Lightningtail, and you have shown yourself to be patient and outgoing. You will be the mentor of Oakpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Oakpaw."

"Ech-" My mouth suddenly moves without my brain telling it to. "Wait!" I jump onto the Highrock and whisper in Jadestar's ear, "I want to mentor her." Jadestar nods and I start the unfamiliar ritual that I know by heart,

"Cats of ThunderClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown loyalty and calmness. Your next medicine cat will be Echopaw." Jadestar takes over.

"Echopaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Silverstorm?"

Echopaw stutters, "I do."

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonstone to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." I announce.

"The good wishes of all ThunderClan will go with you." Jadestar finishes. Goldpaw, Oakpaw, and Echopaw touch noses with their mentors and I remember when I was their age, headbutting Ashstorm.

Echopaw runs back to the medicine cat den and jumps into my nest. "Uh, no." I say and attempt grabbing her scruff only to fall over. "Starclan, you're just as big as me!" I exclaim. She pouts. "Fiiineeee. You can sleep under my wing." I say. She seems to cheer up.

"Tomorrow we can learn all the herbs." I settle in my nest and stick out my wing over Echopaw.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Echopaw...Echopaw!" I nudge her side gently. "We gotta get some poppy seeds." I call in her ear and she stands as stretches. "Let's go Silverstorm!" She mews and bounds out the door. I run after her.

"I'm really sorry Bouldersmash!" She calls. Bouldersmash? I look up to see the familiar grey cat staring down my apprentice. My ears flatten back and my fur bristles as I hiss softly. "Back away from my apprentice, dog-brain." I yowl, narrowing my blue eyes.

"Well, if it isn't little miss Runtkit! All grown up, adorable!" I crouch down, aiming. "What, trying to hide? It's no u-" he's cut off by my wings smacking into his sides like lightning. "Don't mess with Echopaw." I curl my long silver tail around her. "She's got a half-ocelot on her side!" Bouldersmash cowers down in pain.

"Hi there." says a new voice. I look at Bouldersmash's back and notice a jet black kit with dark grey flecks in her fur on his back. She looks about four moons old, still not weaned though. Oddly her eyes were squeezed shut. "And who are you?" I ask. She stretches out her claw murderously into Bouldersmash's shoulders and he yelps quietly in pain."I'm...I have no name yet. But this tom is a bully." I laugh and nod. "Yeah. He is." Echopaw nudges my leg and mews, "She smells like rogue."

I sniff softly and nod. "Bouldersmash, where did you find this kit?" I ask him, turning my eyes on his. "Near TwolegPlace on dawn patrol." I grab the kit's scruff and mumble, "I'm taking her to Jadestar then." I turn with Echopaw at my side, heading for Jadestar's den. The kit squeals, her eyes shut still.

I push aside the lichen and call out, "Jadestar!" She was lying in her nest, but she yawns and stands. "Yes? Who's this kit?" She asks. "Apparently she was found on dawn patrol. She won't open her eyes." Jadestar motions to set the kit down.

I lay the kit on the floor and she scrambles onto all fours. "Can you open your eyes please?" I say, curling next to her. "N-no. You'll call me a freak." Shaking my head, I meow, "No we won't. I bet they're pretty." The kit finally yet painfully slowly open her eyes. One is blue, the other, green. She yelps in terror.

"You- you've got wings!" She mews. I tilt my head to lick one and carefully pluck out loose feathers. "Yeah. So?" I meow self-consciously. "They're beautiful!" The shekit meows back. She stands and sniffs the one I preened.

"Can we get going?" Echopaw asks from behind me. I nod and say goodbye to Jadestar.

"Ok, you're looking for a white flower with little black seeds inside. You just have to scratch the flower with your paw and put the seeds in the leaf." I instruct. Echopaw runs off and I dart in the other direction.

At sunhigh we head back to camp. I store the poppy in its crack as Birdpelt, an elder, comes in. "Silverstorm, could you bring me some poppy? I can't sleep." I nod at the brown tom before fetching two poppy seeds and watching him chew them up.

Suddenly he collapses and shakes two or three times before going still. Poppy doesn't do that.. No. I gasp. It couldn't be.

Foxglove.

I quickly grab yarrow and grind it to drip the contents into Birdfur's open mouth. I wait for the effects but they never come. The smell of death lingers in the air. I weep silently, Birdfur was my favorite out of the two elders.

"Silverstorm what's with all the

noi-" Bouldersmash walks into my den and sees Birdfur. "You killed him!" He yowls. "No I didn't, he ate foxglove and I tried to use yarrow to save him but he was already dead!" Bouldersmash tears off to Jadestar's den.

My eyes tear up as I lie down beside Echopaw, who was sleeping in her new nest.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Silverstorm. Please step forward." Jadestar meows sadly as the Clan meeting begins. I step forward on shaky paws, my wing hitting a cat. I turn to mew sorry and I notice Heatherfang and Cougarclaw standing there, tails curled around each other as Cougarclaw mews, "I love you sister. Remember that." I continue my walk of shame.

"You have committed a deed against that of the Warrior Code, and you shall be punished. You have murdered Birdfur, a loved elder, by poison. For that...you will be exiled." Her breath hitches in her throat as I think, What will happen to the Clan without a medicine cat? Echopaw hasn't been trained completely.

"If any cat wishes to join her, they may follow her now." To my surprise Echopaw steps forward. Along with Cougarclaw and Heatherfang. And the tiny kit from yesterday tears out of the nursery, away from her foster mother. My eyes tear up. "Very well. You may go into exile. But Shatterkit has to stay." I guess Shatterkit is her name. "But why?" Shatterkit whines. "Because you are not weaned." She plops onto the ground and opens her mouth to mew her displeasure. "She can stay." Cougarclaw pipes up. "How? She needs milk." Jadestar counters.

Heatherfang begins to purr and I notice how plump she is. "Heatherfang is pregnant with my kits. She's due in a few days I think. We didn't say anything because we thought ThunderClan would be angry for having kits with a 'rogue.' I was going to tell Silverstorm..." Heatherfang nuzzles him.

"Leave. Silverstorm, I'm allowing you to bring some herbs to help with Heatherfang's birth. Fetch them." Jadestar orders me, her tail swishing angrily.

I dash into the medicine cat den, grabbing random herbs and tucking then into a large leaf then sneaking enough traveling herbs to last at least six cats a few days, tucking them under my wings and squeezing them shut.

Our ragtag group of cats makes its way out of camp nonchalantly, Shatterkit being held by me and Heatherfang being helped by Cougarclaw and Echopaw. "So this means you aren't a medicine cat anymore, right? So you can have a mate, and kits, and learn battle skills now, right? I can teach you!" Shatterkit mews. I chuckle, nearly dropping the tiny kit.

We walk until moon-high, walking just out of Thunderclan territory by TwolegPlace, then veering over towards Riverclan.

"Stop..I hear something. I'll go check it out from above. You guys, guard Shatterkit and Echopaw." I order, feeling like a leader. I jump into the air, my wings spreading open, dropping the herbs. "Oh yeah. I stole those. Traveling herbs."

I fly higher and higher until the clouds are mere fox-lengths away from me.

Then I see it.

At first I think it's a bird, then a hawk. Then I see a tail and ears.

A winged cat.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The past few days had been unexciting near the small Thunderpath, with only a few monsters running across. I hunted birds and mice that foraged in the tall grass, the tan flecks in my grey pelt concealing me. The birds are easy prey now that I can pursue the flying ones.

But today feels...different.

I stretch my legs, flexing my claws and get to my paws. Deciding I would like to eat this morning, I lift my jaws and taste the clear air. Easily detecting a mouse, I crouch down slowly and stalk in its direction.

"Swque..?" The mouse turns at me, not seeing me but something behind me, before darting off into a hole.

"Fox-dung!" I curse openly, scaring a magpie into the open skies. I remember the taunts of other apprentices.

'Dawnpaw, you can't catch even the dopiest of mice!' 'I could hear you from Fourtrees!' I'll show them. Pushing off with my hind paws, I chase the bird, quickly catching up with it and positioning myself above it.

Claws out, I tuck in my wings and fall onto the small bird, nipping its neck and thanking Starclan before going rigid. I smell something unfamiliar, like cat scent but...more like some kind of mint. Glancing up, I dismiss the idea. I mean, a cat, up here? Looking back down, I begin my descent.

My mind wandering, I set my feet onto the long, soft grass and begin devouring my kill.

Suddenly I hear the soft beat of wings above me, softer than an owl's. "Who's there?" I challenge. In the corner of my eye a silver shape flits under the brush. I zoom around only to be pounced on from behind.

I gather my haunches, springing at the grey cat. Pinning him down, I notice the magpie blood on his muzzle as I beat at his sides with my wings.

In response, the grey winged tom growls lowly before flipping me under him, stomach down, gripping his claws into my back and his teeth in my scruff. I yowl in pain before the ground below me begins to shrink. I hear the air around me being forced down as something beats its wings. Loudly. I twist my head up at the cat and get a face full of feathers.

I try to pull out my wings and succeed in causing the tom to drop me, blood staining the white feathers and tipping the black ones with red on my wings. I beat them slowly and carefully, pain rocketing throughout my body.

"Who are you? And why are you attacking me?" The tom yowls ferociously. "My name is Silverstorm, and we are attacking you to protect each other!" I reply. "We?" He calls back, confused. I smile and let out a yowl.

Somewhere on the ground, Cougarclaw and Heatherfang are grooming each other's fur, purring, as Shatterkit pounces on fallen leaves, instructed by Echopaw. Suddenly a yowl spilts the sky and everyone's ears prick up. "That was Silverstorm!" meows Heatherfang, "She must be hurt!" She finishes. Cougarclaw's back fur bristles as he stands and calls over his shoulder, "I'm going to help her!"

A/N

I actaully do not own Shatterkit and Heatherfang. Shatterkit belongs to brokenecho13 on fanfiction here and Heatherfang belongs to insantiyespeon on devianart. just wanted to put down this disclaimer.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

In six seconds flat Cougarclaw is below me, Heatherfang trailing slowly behind him and Echopaw restraining Shatterkit in her jaws.

Cougarclaw leaps up at the tom, hissing angrily. "Don't-Hurt-My-Sister!" he yowls through gritted teeth. The grey cat flies up higher, avoiding angry claws. He swipes down his paw, nicking Cougarclaw's. I take the opportunity to swipe across his face and ears, remembering the ears bleed the most.

The cat begins to fall the three tail-lengths of height, heading straight for a patch of brambles. I swoop down below him, taking his weight on mine, and also begin to fall. I beat my wings and rise a tiny bit in the air, then glide down, circling Echopaw. I land next to her, collapsing under the heavy tom's weight. Heatherfang and Cougarclaw shove him of me, licking my wounds and fretting about me.

I shake them away and limp to the injured tom cat, nudging him awake and licking at his face and ears. "Echopaw, go fetch some cobwebs. Lots. And some.." My breath hitches as I remember Birdfur's happy brown face, "poppy. The flower is WHITE, and NOT oval, got it?" I explain seriously. She nods solemnly before dropping Shatterkit and darting off. Shatterkit's stomach growls.

"Redheart, stop...I'm not a kit anymore..." The grey cat mumbles. My tail flicks up. At least he's alive.

"Silverstorm, here's the poppy, plus some other stuff." Echopaw drops a bundle of herbs next to me and feeds the poppy to the tom. He stops struggling as I apply the cobwebs to his scratches. Echopaw begins to put the leftovers on me. I sort through the other herbs and create a poultice to drip on our wounds.

I settle down next to Heatherfang and Cougarclaw to watch Shatterkit play with Echopaw. "So..what happened after you left?" I begin to explain.

"...so I pounced on it-" a noise from behind cuts me off. I turn around and see the grey cat. "I've got a name." he meows calmly. "It's Dawnpaw." He stretches out.

Shatterkit, suddenly beside me, meows, "I'm Shatterkit. That's Cougarclaw-" she nods at him, "and that's Heatherfang-" she nods at her, "and she's Silverstorm." Dawnpaw steps back. "Clan cats? Which clan?" He sniffs eagerly at us. "ThunderClan, ThunderClan and herbs, ThunderClan with a tiny bit of WindClan, ThunderClan and something else, and..." He pauses at me before continuing, "ThunderClan, no, ShadowClan! WindClan? What are you?" Where is he getting the other two from?

"She's definitely ThunderClan." Echopaw steps in.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. What are you doing here, not at your camp?" Dawnpaw asks. "We were exiled." I shakily meow right as Shatterkit pipes up, "I'm hungry."

"I'll go hunt." Cougarclaw offers eagerly. Well, why not? "Ok. Be careful." I call.

"Urrgh.." My ear flicks around near Heatherfang. I turn. "What's the matter?" Another 'unnngrhh' comes in response followed by a 'thurdunk' as Heatherfang falls over onto the ground.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

A panting Cougarclaw stands beside me as Heatherfang lays on the ground, groaning.

"She's in the pre-birth stage. The kits are getting ready to come. Don't worry, she'll be fine." I console him. He pads away to distract Shatterkit from the birth with Dawnpaw. "Echopaw?"

"Yes?" She appears beside me, speaking gently. I take a deep breath. "I'm kind of scared."

"That's fine, everyone gets scared." She licks my shoulder kindly and I lick hers. "Could you fetch the birthing herbs?" I ask, remembering Goldstripe's kitting of Goldpaw, Oakpaw, and Echopaw. I remember her last words to me,

"Tell then I love them every day." None of them even knew Mossflower was their foster mother, they didn't even wonder why their pelts were so different than their littermates'.

"Urrrn.." Heatherfang begins to push just as Echopaw comes back with the herbs. I grind some of them into a poultice and feed it to Heatherfang.

* * *

RiverClan scent wafts into my den, mixing with blood and fear and death. I know I should be fighting and not holed up in here.

I shift my body around in the rock crevice, the thick lichen and moss hiding my body from the attackers. I feel the weakness of being on my last life, on the verge of death too. I think of what could have caused this attack on ThunderClan.

"Jadestar! I know you're here! Surrender the Owl!" comes a voice I recognize as Cloudstar's. The Owl? What's that? I quietly wriggle back farther into the tunnel. "I can't smell you, but I can sense your presence here!" Then he adds in a barely audible whisper, "Honeystep. She's not here. But we can still beat her Clan to a pulp!" His deputy answers, "Yes we can." I hear Honeystep padding away.

Rage floods inside me as I decide to attack him. Creeping forward, I push aside the lichen gently and see Cloudstar's white-grey pelt sitting next to my nest, sniffing my half-eaten squirrel. I scrunch up and pounce.

The next day Heatherfang sleeps beside three kits, named Gorsekit, a brown tom with a white muzzle and blue eyes; Snowkit, a white she-kit with milky blue eyes (thankfully not blind or deaf); and Pandakit, a black tom with white paws and a white underbelly with green eyes. Shatterkit asked what a panda was.

"My mother used to tell me about them. They're like small bears, with black fur and white paws and a white belly."

A long silence came after.

"What's a bear?" I asked. Heatherfang sighs.

"Imagine a fox. Make it, oh, half as tall as a Twoleg. Make it dark brown all over and fat with long claws and huge teeth. Give it beady black eyes and a stubby tail. Add the personality of a dog. And it likes to stand on its hind legs. That's a bear."

Now she's out cold on the dry dirt. Cougarclaw pads next to me and meows, "Follow me." He walks off to the Thunderpath, looking both ways before crossing.

I step up to the Thunderpath. Looking both ways, I sniff twice before putting a paw on the rough black rock. I cautiously make my way to the middle.

My ears prick up and I pause. "Hurry up!" calls Cougarclaw. I begin walking to the other side.

Cougarclaw leads me to a skinny tree and commands, "Climb it."

"What? Why? Cougarclaw-" he swishes his tail and I groan. I stick a paw in the tree and watch as the thin bark crumbles away. I'll have to be fast.

I don't even know how to climb a tree!

"Hurry up!" Cougarclaw rushes. "I don't know how!" I exclaim. A chilly breeze ruffles my fur, blowing a bright green leaf onto the ground.

"Watch me. Try to copy me." he instructs. Cougarclaw crouches, his tail straight out, low but not dragging, his movements slight and quick. I drop down and copy him, creeping forward slowly.

"Ok, now, watch how I pounce and copy on that other leaf." He nods at a crunchy brown leaf before moving his back legs underneath his rear an springing. I follow suite, misjudging my leap by a tail-length. "Try again, Silverstorm!"

Cloudstar is taken by surprise, knocked over by my weight. I rake my long claws across his underbelly and sides, pinning him under me. He readies his back paws to scratch my stomach but I leap away in the kick of time. "Where's the Owl? In order to survive we must kill her and the Falcon!"

"What is this nonsense?" I growl. We spring at the same time, clashing in midair, fur and blood everywhere. I feel the life slipping from me and lock eyes with Cloudstar. He appears weary, but calm and..sad. I give him one last rake across the face, leaving three long scratches across his white face and slashing away at both ears, missing each time, before everything goes starry.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Hey. Silverstorm. Could you come up here for a second?" Dawnpaw's voice floats down from a tree. Cougarclaw lets out a low growl. "Don't do it, Silverstorm!" I stand. Flying up the tree, I perch next to Dawnpaw.

"I called you here to talk. You and I both know that our group can't stay here for long, not with RiverClan so close. So we need to move. But where to? And when?" He proposes. I nod slowly. "We could move to that barn near the Twoleg nest." Dawnpaw shakes his head. "To dangerous. There's Twoleg kits in there. They'd try and steal Heatherfang's kits or something. What about.." He flutters up to the highest tree branch. I follow.

Looking down, I see Cougarclaw pacing at the base of the tree. "There. See, past the barn an to the left a while? Then over there?" He gestures with a wing. I nod. "Yes, we could settle down in that depression. And hunt in that small forest thing." He nods. "Alright. Then it's settled. When do we move?"

"After Heatherfang's kits become appren... After they're six moons old. Wait-I wanna try this." I walk as far as I can to end of the tapering branch. Sprinting, I leap off the end.

The wind in my feathers feels great. My ears flick about, hearing a noise. "Silverstorm, wait for me!" Dawnpaw yowls. I slow myself until he's beside me. "Last one with their paws on the ground is a pile of crowfood!" I yowl back. I tuck in my wings and dive-bomb the ground.

At the last moment I throw them out and land softly. "Echopaw! Cougarclaw! Come over here by Heatherfang. Dawnpaw and I need to speak."

I take a seat by Heatherfang, her kits suckling. "We have decided that we've got to leave here. Dawnpaw and I have decided where we would move to. Is it agreed for us to move?" I call. All three cats nod their heads. "Then we shall leave once Heatherfang is ready to." Shatterkit yawns. "Can we sleep now though? It's past moonlow." I nod and curl up. "I'll take first watch." Cougarclaw offers.

Something bumps my side. I raise my head slightly, twitching my whiskers in slight anger. "What is it?" Peeling up my eyelids, I see Echopaw's face. "Look where we are." I glance around.

"StarClan?" I ask hopefully. She nods. I though they left us. Beside me I feel another presence. Dawnpaw. "Silverstorm, is that you?" I twist my head about to meet with a grey tabby. "Windstripe?" I leap to my paws, licking him between his ears. He nods. Echopaw stands beside me. "So, Windstripe, why are we here? And why aren't Cougarclaw and Heatherfang here too?" Windstripe sits back.

"Because the warriors of StarClan have decided to perform two long overdue ceremonies. Silverstorm." He nods. "But...we have no Clan."

"You are a medicine cat of StarClan. For now." I nod again.

"I, Silverstorm, medicine cat of StarClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons.

"Echopaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" I recite. Echopaw steps up. Dawnpaw's tail twitches at me.

"I do." She meows softly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Echopaw, from this moment you will be known as Echopool. StarClan honors your sympathy, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of StarClan." The speech feels awkward on my tongue. I rest my muzzle on her shoulder as she licks mine.

"There is one more ceremony today. Dawnpaw. Please step forward."

A/N

I'm now hosting an OC entering~thingy. just post your cats like this:

Name: If they're a kit or apprentice, post warrior name.

Clan: Rogue, Loner, Kittypet or Clan cat.

Rank: Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, Deputy, Leader or Elder.

Personality:

Description: If you have a drawn picture or something and can post a link, please do.

Relationship with Silverstorm and the gang: Friend, enemy, neutral, etc.

Backstory:

Other: Stuff like favorite food, least favorite food, favorite activities, etc.

I will approve some cats and others, not. Like if you say this cat also has wings and is Silverstorm's mate in the future and oh everyone loves him/her and it has pink fur and orange eyes, then sorry! This will be open until this message is deleted.


	21. Fake Chapter!

div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"A/N /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"So I'm sorry I haven't updated. I have serious writer's block for my two stories and I probably will not update for a while. Also, so you can't report me, here's a little fake chapter. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" Silverstorm sat on the soft grass, her paws gently typing on a strange metal Twoleg device known as a 'computer.' Heatherfang and her kits slept a few tail-lengths away, Cougarclaw and Echopool were hunting, Dawnpaw was flying and Shatterkit was rolling in some grass. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" She sighed, the wheels in her mind clogged up with some sort of weird, green, gooey stuff called Writer's Block. Rolling over onto her back, she spread her wings and stared at the starry sky. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" "Why-Can't-I-THINK!" She yowled, waking Heatherfang. "In the name of StarClan, shut up!" The brown shecat grumbled. "I'm sorry I'm ruining your stupid beauty sleep."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" Dawnpaw landed next to her. "Silverstorm, you aren't you when you're hungry. Here, eat a Snickers bar." He shoved the candy into Silverstorm's mouth. "Chanshk." She muttered. Dawnpaw tilted his head sideways, looking quite a bit like a Lolcat. Silverstorm held up a paw. She chewed for a moment and corrected herself. "Thanks."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" "Now, why are you not writing?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" "I have writer's block and I'm not even sure if I'm using correct grammar anymore. I mean, look at how the Author just indented this for no reason at all. Actually maybe she was right. Is that how you'd make this, huh, Da-" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" Dawnpaw pulled another Snickers bar from his invisible Cat Pocket and pushed it into her mouth. When that didn't work, he smacked her. The two got into a huge fight that lasted until Cougarclaw came back from hunting with Echopool. "I knew we shouldn't of trusted him!" The tan tomcat launched hisself (which isn't a word) at Dawnpaw. Echopool laid down and stuck out her tongue. Shatterkit rolled over to her. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" "You have not lived until you have rolled in this grass." The young kit informed her. Shatterkit rolled into a pond and started swimming. "Yes, that grass looks very good. I think I shall roll in it." Echopool started flopping like a fish into the pond. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" "EVERYBODY. SHUT UP." Heatherfang yowled angrily, waking up her kits. The little kits mewled and everyone stopped fighting. "Awwwwwwwwwwww!" Everyone screamed and ran to the kits. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"A/N /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"This was very random and weird... Anyway sorry I haven't updated. I'm trying to incorporate an OC into the story and I'm failing. So yeah... /div 


	22. Chapter 21

div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"This took me like a week to write.. And Neo isn't my character. He belongs to a I decided to reply to comments in the A/Ns./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"Guest: Okay! But could I change her name to 'Flametail?' and wings are kind of for the three prophecy cats. So she might be a bit different./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"Princess Luna: I know. I have serious writer's block as in, all I can do is write new stories that I may/may not even publish!/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"Guest: Okay. I like her backstory./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"Guest: This chapter Neo sort of comes in..terribly though. I didn't match the personalities right, sorry./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"Hope you all like the fakey chapter I made up. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"Chapter Twenty One/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" "I, Windstripe, warrior of StarClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of our noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" "Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Windstripe recites. "I do." Dawnpaw nods vigorously, his whiskers twitching. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dawnpaw, from this moment you will be known as Dawnshadow. StarClan honors your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StarClan." /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" Windstripe rests his muzzle on Dawnshadow and he licks Windstripe's shoulder. I remember the end of the prophecy:/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" 'Stopped only by the joint powers of Storm, Shadow, and Pool.' Then the plain goes fuzzy as we wake. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" I open my blue eyes to stare into another cat's eyes. "Holy StarClan!" I yowl and scramble away. The golden tom steps towards another sleeping body, which looks like Echopool but I'm not sure in this darkness, and nudges her. "Who are you?" The cat ignores me and continues nudging Echopool. Something large and black shoots up from her side and slaps the cat in his face, sending him flying back a few tail-lengths. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" I decide that if I want to get an answer from this cat, I should do it now. I leap into the air and pounce on him. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" "Who are you and why are you here?" I hiss, placing a silver paw on his throat. He sputters a couple times before gathering the words, "My name is Neo. I saw you guys sleeping over here and I wanted to see who you were." His blue eyes flick about warily. I decide to wake to others. "Get up. But if you try anything, let's just say you'll turn into a bird." I step off Neo and he sits up. The gold cat warily backs toward Echopool again. He pokes her. Stirring, she shrieks and leaps on him. "Who are you?!" In the dark light I can barely make out her body as I mutter, "He's no foe. Loner named Neo." Echopool steps off him, growling lowly. She still seemed groggy. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;""Yeah...I'm Neo." The gold tom repeats as though the shock of dodging two battles had shaken him. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" A noise suddenly startles him. Neo turns and flees away into the long grass. "Hey-come back here, coward!" Tilting my head behind me, a scent wafts to my nose. "Dog!" screeches Dawnshadow. "Run!" He streaks across the Thunderpath, not even checking for monsters. Everyone immediately follows the tom, grabbing up kits just as the dog breaks free from the grass it sheltered behind./div 


	23. Chapter 22

div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Chapter Twenty Two/span/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="font-weight: normal;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="font-weight: normal;" The dog streaks across the Thunderpath after us. Dawnshadow hardly slows his pace for us to catch up. Heatherfang squeals from behind me. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="font-weight: normal;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="font-weight: normal;" I twist my head toward her. The dog has her pinned, its jaws snapping dangerously close to her neck. The dog's neck was bare, literally, it had no fur. It wheezes every time it bites on air, splattering saliva on Heatherfang. A flash of fur tumbles into the dog's side, hissing and yowling. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="font-weight: normal;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Neo!/span/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="font-weight: normal;"The tomcat swipes at the dog's face, who reacts with a yelp. Neo bites the dog's ear. In a split second the battle is over and the dog flees, with Heatherfang still laying on the ground and the rest of the group still running. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="font-weight: normal;""Neo! Heatherfang! Come on!" I yowl at them. Neo nods curtly and Heatherfang stands. I turn again and begin to dash after Dawnshadow. I realize he is heading towards the dent we talked about. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="font-weight: normal;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="font-weight: normal;" Neo and Heatherfang pass me quickly. Echopool stops and waits for me. In the dim light of dawn I notice something..peculiar about her sides. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="font-weight: normal;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="font-weight: normal;" "Silverstorm...help," she whispers with wide eyes, "I have wings." Her sentence stops me dead in my tracks just as I hear a growl from close behind. /span/div 


End file.
